Draco Enchanted
by Calcella
Summary: Harry Potter combined with Ella Enchanted. HarryDraco soon. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my mixture of Harry Potter and Ella Enchanted.

I own neither.Read and review.

* * *

Chapter One._

* * *

I couldn't stop. Ever since Elizabeth, the cook, had issued the unthinking order 'Eat' I had been devouring both the large cake __and pie in front of me. _

_I felt like I was full to bursting with no end in sight. No one saw the wet tears rolling down my pale cheeks as I sat alone at the large table struggling with the fork and myself._

A scream tore from my throat as I jolted upright to find myself alone in my too large four poster bed. With a shuddering sigh I brushed aside the green satin hangings. I crawled out of bed to fetch a water basin so I could wash and dress for the day as I knew any further sleep would elude me.

After dressing in a pair of dark leather pants and a pale blue tunic I decided it was time to visit my mother and check her condition.

Before I even made it to her door I knew she had gotten worse. At least five doctors had gathered around her door when there were usually about two. They were talking in low, hushed tones but looked up as I approached. With a brief glance at each other one seem to be elected leader and stepped forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, I regret to inform you but your mother has taken a rather drastic turn for the worse."

"Is she dead?" I asked suppressing tears.

He shook his head. "No, but she's close."

I nodded and open the large double mahogany doors and entered my mother's sitting room. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, head down. She glanced up as she heard me come in and offered a weak smile. I tried to return it but it turned out more like a grimace then anything.

"Good morning," Came the soft whisper.

"How is she?"

"Not good. I fear she's not long of this earth." She brushed back her mane of red-blond hair and revealed tear-filled eyes.

I nodded. That was what the doctors had said.

"I'm sorry." She offered. "I wish I could do more but I can only prevent sickness not cure it."

"It's not your fault. Don't think it is."

She nodded again and I strode past her to the door to my mother's bedchamber.

Inside, on the large bed, was her small figure, as pale was the white sheets, her white blond hair, so like my own, spread out on the pillow beneath her head. I reached out to grab her hands and her dark blue eyes fluttered open.

"Mother?" I murmured wondering weather or not she could understand me.

"Son." Came the soft response. "Do something for me. Please."

"Anything, mother. Anything."

"Don't tell anyone about your curse. Especially not your father."

"Of course mother. Anything for you."

She let out a soft sigh and her hands went limp in mine. I stood next to the bed and watched her chest rise and fall in shallow breaths.

I turned and left the room my feet automatically carrying me toward the open doors to the garden. Once I was among the roses my head began to clear and I thought about the order my mother had issued and I had no choice but to obey. The reason I had to obey was the very thing the order was about.

My curse was that of complete obedience. It was bestowed on me at my birth by the stupid fairy Lord Voldemort. Thankfully the only ones who knew of the curse were my mother and Elizabeth, even though Elizabeth had been four at the time. My father was away then, as he was most of the time so when I did see him he didn't deliver many orders. Elizabeth's orders came most frequently as she was bossy but they were never mean ones.

There were advantages to having Elizabeth as my best friend though like that fact the she was also a fairy and could help me with small things in life that were troubling me. And her cooking skills were nothing to be scoffed at.

I was interrupted from my reverie by a voice from the doorway.

"Draco!" The anguished voice called after him. "Your mother….."


	2. Chapter 2

So I was checking my email the other day and realized two people read this and reviewed it quite recently. This inspired me go through my old files and find some more story for you all.

Chapter Two.

"Mrs. Malfoy shall always be remembered as having a kind word for everyone around her. It is with heavy hearts that we say good bye to this loving mother and dutiful wife."

The bishop's voice droned on in the background of my thoughts. I glanced next to me to see my father staring discretely at his pocket watch. The anger I had felt towards him since his most recent return for this unhappy event bubbled up inside my chest.

At his impatient sigh it exploded.

"Can't you for even 10 minutes begin to pretend that you cared about her?" I spit at him loud enough for those immediately surrounding us to hear. "You were never even around her so I can see how this isn't much of a loss for you," my voice is now rising in volume with each hate filled word, "but some of us really cared about her."

I turn away for him to go – I don't really know where, just away – when he grabs the edge of my sleeve.

"Draco. You will stay where you are." He hisses in my ear.

"I bloody well will not." I wrench myself free from his grasp and push my way to the back of the crowded church, my outburst ringing in the shocked silence.

Once out side I make it to the shade of a large willow tree on the nearby grounds of the old castle of Hogwarts before collapsing into a pile of anguished sobs.

A short while later I felt a warm comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up ready to hurl insults at the offending person when my breath caught in my throat at the sight of the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you ok?" the owner of the eyes asked in a gentle voice offering me a hand.

I managed a shaky nod and reached up to let him help me to my feet. Once balanced I almost fell right back down as the realization of just who this kind young man was dawned on me.

"P-prince Harry," I practically chocked on the words.

He smiled at me and said softly, "I knew your mother. Well, not really knew her well but when I saw her she always made me laugh. At a dinner once she arranged her napkin into in exact likeness of Bishop Snape at his most talkative. I almost spit my food on him but I think I was the only one who saw as you father crumpled it very soon after."

I didn't have anything to say. This prince offering such a happy story about my mother almost brought the tears back but they were overpowered by the second strong wave of hate I'd felt for my father that day.

"Ah, there you are Draco. I thank you for finding my son, Prince Harry but I'm afraid we really must be getting home now," The chilling and polite voice of my father was distinct through the leaves of the willow.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't dream of detaining you any further." And with that Harry brushed past him and out of sight.

"Come, Draco. You're filthy. You need to go home and make yourself presentable." And with those final warm words of love my father strode away and towards the waiting carriage.

There. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review. You'll get cookies I promise.

4 reviews for another chapter.


End file.
